


Why Natasha Romanov should always be listened to

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Scott Lang, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Sam Wilson, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Sam doesn't listen, She is also over it, alpha voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Or the one in which Bucky goes into his first rut in a long time and Sam decides not to listen to reason.





	Why Natasha Romanov should always be listened to

“You are mine Sam! If he ever comes near you again I’ll fucking tear him apart!” Hot breath caressed Sam’s ear as Bucky growled into it. He stood frozen as a slick heat pressed against his neck, trailing up to his scent gland.   
“B-Bucky let’s talk about this. Scott was just being nice-“  
“He was all over you, and you let him!” Sam really wished he listened to the multiple warnings he was given. 

XX  
_6 days before Bucky’s rut_ __  
“So um Sam, you’re an omega right?” Sam Wilson didn’t really know what to make of Bucky just yet. He was still kinda mad at the guy for tearing out his steering wheel, and ripping off one of his wings, and kicking him off the helicarrier. But then again he was under Hydra mind control and yadda yadda yadda. But still, no matter how many stories of the old days Steve told him, Bucky was still a stranger.   
“Yes, why?” Sam knew Bucky was an alpha, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to meet them. Shit, he spent his days surrounded by them whether it was Steve or Natasha or even fricken Stark popping up for no reason.   
“I was just wondering. I can still smell it under the suppressants and I uh sorry, that’s probably private,” Bucky rushed through his sentence as he all but ran past him and into the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes, within five minutes of meeting Steve for the first time, the alpha’s nose was already pressed in his neck. He was well aware that the serum enhanced an alphas already strong sense of smell, so Bucky’s overreaction to something so trivial was quickly overlooked.   
                                                                                                        XX  
_5 days before Bucky’s rut_ __  
Sam grumbled as he made his way to the living room, a bundle of stretched out shirts under his arm. He understood that Hydra wasn’t exactly teaching their weapon of destruction how to use a 21st century washing machine but the least Bucky could do when he ran out of undershirts was steal from Steve. Four. Four shirts he tried on fresh from the wash and every single one was stretched out. Ignoring the implication that Bucky had been taking his unwashed clothes and wearing them, Sam was livid that half a pack of his new cotton undershirts were already messed up.  
Marching into the room his eyes located Bucky, sitting on the couch in another one of **_his_** undershirts. Sam silently sent a prayer out for the material hoping Bucky wouldn’t move to suddenly and rip the material. But then again, he already decided he didn’t want them back. Stalking his way to the couch, Sam stopped right in front of Bucky and threw the shirts in his face.   
“Would it kill you to take one from someone your own size?” Sam crossed his arms as he watched Bucky remove the one shirt that hung on his face by dragging it down slowly and placing it under his nose. Blue eyes with blown out pupils were trained on him before the ex-assassin blinked and nodded letting out a gruff sorry.   
Sam raised an eyebrow and looked to Steve who shrugged and then to Natasha who gave him her classic “you’re an idiot” look but for once he didn’t think it was warranted.   
XX  


_4 days before Bucky’s rut_ _  
_ “Are you really not putting two and two together?” The Russian asked as she mixed them both a drink. He didn’t know why she need five different drinks plus a can of coke but he let her do whatever she needed to.

“There’s nothing to put together. He’s an asshole who took my shirts and ruined them.”

“Your _unwashed_ shirts Sam!” Natasha argued as she pushed his drink in front of him. A long island iced teas he noted, “He’s a newly unrepressed alpha who hasn’t had an actual rut in decades and you’re an unclaimed, available omega who waltz around shirtless half the time and throws scented articles of clothing quite literally in his face.”   
“Natasha-“  
“Bucky wants to fuck you and knowing him probably mark you,” Sam rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink. He’d never tell Natasha she was better than him at making cocktails but damn it was good.   
“Then he should go find someone else. Even with his arm, he’s still a good looking guy.”

“Yeah but...you know what never mind,” she said raising both her hands, “This is your warning. Bucky wants you but if you want to pretend like he’ll choose someone else go for it.”

“He’s just horny. He’ll get a rut and it’ll pass. And it’s not like I’m gonna go into heat around him or anything,” Sam huffed. Natasha was starting to sound a lot like his mom when he first presented, “Don’t go out Sammy, you don’t what kind of big alpha is waiting to snatch you up!” he mocked, “ Come on Nat, I’ll be fine. I’ve been through this before,” Only months ago, the same thing happened with Steve. During their search for Bucky, Sam was the only omega Steve had direct contact with for weeks and eventually Steve’s rut came around. When the alpha started getting territorial around him and even brought up the subject of mating a few times, they did a few things in an Albania hotel that they both agreed to forget about it and it passed.   
“But Bucky isn’t Steve Sam! He- Nope, nope this is all you. I did my role as a good friend. Just make sure you call Steve when Bucky’s fangs are in your neck.”   
      XX

_3 days before Bucky’s rut_   
“Where are they?” Sam popped up from the ground. After searching under his bed for the last twenty minutes he was still without his suppressants. Everyday he’d take them first thing then put them back in his bedside drawer, but when he opened it this morning the orange medicine bottle was gone.   
He looked in the bathroom, on the floor, emptied the drawer and just now searched under the bed. He got up and shrugged, maybe he threw them in his took them somewhere else and left them there, he’ll probably remember eventually.   
He only had a few days worth left before it was time for his refills anyway. So all he had to do was wait a for the week to be over and he’d be back on track. Walking out of his room he immediately bumped into Steve. He cursed as he hit the taller man, his chest was like a frickin’ brick wall. Stumbling back two oversized hands caught his before he smacked the wall.   
“Thank- Woah!” He yelled as Steve brought him in for a crushing hug. His glands immediately were pressed into by the point of the super soldier’s nose, expelling some pheromones. As quick as he was grabbed he was let go, more like pushed away, by Steve.   
“Sorry! You just, you smell really good. You don’t normally smell that good. I mean you do smell good but not like that. Are you off your suppressants?” Sam knew those things wore off quick but he didn’t think he’d be smelling that strong already. But then again he didn’t have a super enhanced alpha nose so for all he knew Steve could smell what he ate for dinner two nights ago if he burped in his face.   
“Yeah, oddly enough I can’t find ‘em,” he said with a shrug, “Looks like I’ll be extra smelly for the next few days. Think you can keep that nose to yourself?” Steve opened his mouth with a look like he was about to say something witty before coughing and clapping Sam on the shoulder then turning around and leaving.   
Sam blinked twice, was he just brushed off? Turning around he saw Bucky standing there.   
“Hey,” Sam waved awkwardly taking a step back. Sure Bucky was a good guy now and he wouldn’t go all murderous on him but his eyes. Sometimes they’d be so cold and icy that they just freak him out. They’d be so intense like he was looking into the eyes of one of those white siberian tigers.   
“Steve touched your gland,” it was a statement not a question but Sam nodded anyway, “What happened in Albania?”   
Sam kept his face carefully neutral, “Did Steve mention Albania?”   
“We were comparing timelines from when you two were looking for me. He blushed when he mentioned Albania. You two were in Albania together. What happened in Albania?” 

“Nothing,” And with that Sam walked away.   
 XX 

_ 2 days before Bucky’s rut  _

Sam was warm. Too warm. Trying to move, his eyes shot open when something, or more appropriately someone tightened around him. 

The last thing he remembered was changing the channel to the SYFY network to watch some B-list alien invasion film. Halfway through he allowed himself to succumb to sleep and now he was trapped. 

Looking down, illuminated by the haze of the TV was Bucky. His arms were wrapped around Sam’s waist and his face comfortably snugged in his belly. Sam shifted again only for Bucky to growl and look up at him. 

“Stop moving, it’s 3 am. Go back to sleep,” with that the bigger man pushed up Sam’s old cotton shirt before burrowing his head under it. Sam tensed as rough stubble raked across sensitive skin. Soft lips pressed in next to his belly button causing him to yelp. 

“Bucky, what’re you doing?” The last time Sam had checked Bucky was pissed at him for not answering his question about Albania. A mad Bucky translated to the silent treatment, not warm cuddles at 3 am. 

“Trying to sleep,” Bucky replied popping his head out like a gopher. His long hair, which in Sam’s oh so humble opinion needed to be cut, was in a messy bun with a few strands framing his face. Not know what else to do Sam rolled over violently, throwing all his weight off the couch. The pair tumbled to the floor, but to Sam’s horror Bucky was still clinging on to him.

“Dude! Get off!” Sam hissed wiggly out of the arm trap. Bucky moaned and grabbed Sam’s legs, pulling him back like some type of horror movie monster. He got to his knees and pounced landing on Sam and trapped him between his body and the floor. Sam looked up to see Buck’s face inches from his own.

“Can we sleep or do you want to wrestle Wilson?” Sam’s sassy reply died in his throat as those eyes pinned him to the ground.

“Whatever Barnes, but can we at least get back on the couch?” When he was hit in the face with a pillow by Natasha the next morning, he couldn’t even look at her as she shook her head at him. 

                                                                                                    XX

_ 1 day before Buck’s rut _

“Bucky what are you doing?” Sam realised Bucky was touchy. Fine. So was Captain Hugs-A-Lot and the rest of his Touchy McFeely gang, well maybe except Banner but this, this was a bit too much. At first it could have passed for small mistakes, brushing past Sam to get something in the kitchen? Sure. Their hands touching when they both reached for the remote? Fine. Sitting negative five inches from Sam on the couch? Nah.

“Sittin’” He muttered pushing their thighs closer together. Before Sam could tell the guy he was practically on top of him, Bucky’s arm dropped on his shoulders, “Just sittin’, with ya,” he said as he began to rub Sam with his wrist going from his neck to his arm. Sam tried to shift away but it didn’t work.  

“This is a little more than just sitting buddy,” Sam’s half there laugh faded away when he tried to scoot over again only to be pulled back into Bucky’s side. He turned to say something only to find himself face to face with a small smile and those stupid eyes again. He huffed and looked back at the TV, he had Cutthroat Kitchen to catch up on anyway.

“Sam,” Bucky said slowly. Sam didn’t know what it was but something about his voice was...off, “Look at me,” only when his head immediately snapped to look back did Sam realise what was going on. 

“You fucking ass! Are you using your alpha voice on me!” He jumped off the couch and batted away the arm that reached out for him, “Fuck you!”

“Sam it’s not like that it-”

“You used your alpha voice on me Barnes!”

“I can explain-”

“Explain how much of an ass you are!”

“GUYS!” Both of them turned to see Steve in now in the living room. Sam knew something was about to go down since he had his Captain America face on and not his “Oh hi, I’m Steve” face,  “Bucky, upstairs.”

Bucky rolled his eyes getting up from the couch. The raw energy of two conflicting alphas was almost enough to make Sam whine, “I’m not a ki-”

“Now.” Bucky growled lowly but walked to the stairs anyway. Steve nodded to Sam before following him up.

“So, you want me to book you a weekend get away? I know a pretty good bunker in Albania you can go to,” Natasha said plopping down on the abandoned couch. She crossed her legs and held her phone in her hand like she was actually considering it. Sam didn’t put is past her.

“I’m not in the mood Nat.”

“So forced cuddling, getting close enough to scent you and using his alpha voice on you aren’t setting off warning bells? Forget red flags Sam, you’re already in the storm,” she sighed.

“Scenting me?” Sam wished he kept his mouth closed because Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose at his question.

“If you weren’t aware, our entire house is now infused with the scent of unclaimed omega. Honestly, I only realised how much you do here cause your smell is literally everywhere. When you two were on the couch Bucky was rubbing you with his wrist, I don’t need to give you a lesson on alpha anatomy do I?”  Sam tensed, Bucky was rubbing his wrist glands on him. Bucky was scenting him and he didn’t even notice. 

“In my defense he was freaking me out,” Now smelling himself he could pick up the earthy scent that obviously didn’t belong to him, “Wait a minute, how do you know about Albania?!” Natasha shrugged popping up from the seat and leaving Sam alone in the room. 

                                                                                                          XX

_ Bucky’s rut _

Scott Lang was one of the funniest people Sam had ever met. Sure they got off on the wrong foot when they first met, but now he realised just how much they had in common. The both liked sci fi movies, classic video games, and had a weird appreciation for the game Risk.

“So I was standing there right, yelling for help in the bathtub and as soon as Luis comes in he turns the frickin water on cause he thinks I’m a bug! So I’m running around like “oh shit, oh shit” cause when you’re that small the drops are huge!” Sam grinned as the beta recounted his first time shrinking. The man ticked off a lot of boxes on his list, attractive, hilarious, and a sense of justice, “And don’t get me started on the number of times I hit the door trying to jump through a keyhole, Doc Pym probably thought I had brain damage or something.”

“Very funny,” Bucky said dryly from his perch on the wall. Sam rolled his eyes, he was still mad about the day before and the asshole had yet to even attempt to apologise. Instead he just followed Sam around at an uncomfortable distance and watched him live his life. 

“Aw come on Buck! Lighten up have a beer! Oh wait you can’t get drunk,” Scott laughed awkwardly, “Um, well still, it’s a party. Have some fun,” Sam frowned as he watched Scott fumble around the metal armed man. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Bucky purposely not only exposed his metal arm but ripped the sleeve off in a clear show of (idiotic) dominance when Scott and Sam started talking. 

“So Sam, how’s it going on the dating scene. You’re an available omega, you gotta have someone banging down that door huh?” He said turning away from Bucky’s cold hard glare and back to Sam. His smile was enough to turn Sam’s mind away from Pouty McFrownie face. 

“Between Avenger stuff and the VA, I haven’t had a lot of time to try and do anything else,” Scott put his arm on the wall, leaning forward causing Sam to lean in as well. He could feel himself preening and he didn’t even care enough to try and stop. 

“You’re way too good looking to be cooped up in here all the time,” Sam smiled when the other hand moved to his waist. Nimble fingers trailed the hem of his shirt, “Way too good looking.” 

Suddenly a large slam on the wall caused both of them to jump back from each other and look into the angry face of Bucky. Sam froze, that was the same face that threw him off the hellicarrier. He almost gagged as the air became thick with alpha pheromones. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out,” he gritted out. Scott took one step back and Bucky grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him through the room and upstairs. 

“Barnes. Barnes. BUCKY!”

“Shut up!” He growled dragging him to his room. Opening the door he threw him in and locked the room. Hearing the click, Sam gulped. 

“Now come on Bucky. Let’s think about this.”

And that’s how Sam ended up where he was now. 

                                                                                           XX

“Look Bucky we were j-just talking a little bit. It wasn’t anything- ” His whined when he felt the pinpricks of fangs near his gland. 

“I’ve been trying to court you all week and you’ve brushed me off everytime. I just want you Sam. I wanna fuck you, I wanna mate you, mark you, pup you. Oh I wanna pup you. Put my fat knot in your-” Bucky’s voice cut off as he fell forward. Behind him holding a tranquilizer gun was a pissed off looking Natasha. 

“I won’t even say I told you to until tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you wanna, thanks for reading


End file.
